


Should Have Stuck to Dragons

by rubyrose82



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 14:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11359269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyrose82/pseuds/rubyrose82
Summary: This is apart of the Captain Charming June prompt: David and Killian working on the farm! I hope you enjoy it! Read more on tumblr @captain-swan-coffee or @rubyrose82 It's just a short little fluffy drabble! happy reading!





	Should Have Stuck to Dragons

“Bloody hell, Dave I thought you were good at this sort of thing!” Killian yelled running as fast as he could next to his best mate. They were both practically tripping over their own feet as they chased after a single chicken that had managed to escape the coup. 

“What do you mean good?” The prince questioned breathlessly with a hint of irritation. 

“Well you were a farmer right?” Hook snapped while making a sharp turn in order to try to corner the bird but failing miserably.

“A sheep farmer not a chicken farmer!” David shouted treading through the dirt making his way to the front yard where Snow and Emma sat on the front porch. 

“Then why the hell didn't you get sheep?!” He complained feeling a cramp coming on from all the running he’s done. They had to have been on the move for at least ten minutes now. And sprinting in tight skinny jeans was harder than it looked.

“I don't know I thought chickens would be easier! Besides I haven't farmed in decades. At least it's easier than slaying dragons, right? Quick cut him off!” Charming wheezed as his dog followed close behind them. If they could catch the hen maybe he could.

“Easier? At least the sheep would have been less complicated to catch! And I feel like you’re better at killing dragons than chasing chickens!” Killian ranted getting more and more annoyed by the second. It didn't help that it was nearly 90 degrees and they had been sprinting at full speed for half a mile. David was so close to catching the little bastard when he hit a rock stumbling face first into the dirt. 

“God damn it!” Charming swore from the ground, looking up at the sky feeling utterly defeated.

“Are you okay, mate?” Killian worried, extending an arm to his friend and father of his wife.

CC

“I still can’t believe you guys bought a farm,” Emma laughed, sipping lemonade on the front porch.

“I know, I guess when I think about it, it’s always been a dream of ours,” Snow replied, as they rocked in their chairs watching her husband and son in law run around like idiots in front of them.

“Do you think I should help them?” Emma ask her mother her hand at the ready to save them with her magic. With just a flick of her wrist it could all be over.

“Nah, let them figure it out,” Mary Margaret interjected rather quickly. 

“Mom!” She laughed watching her husband take his turn crashing into the ground.

“What? They haven't set up the wifi yet. What else are we supposed to do? It’s entertainment as far as I’m concerned,” Snow causally replied, taking another sip of her drink. “Besides don't you think your father looks cute in plaid? It kind of draws the eye down if you know what I mean,” She smiled.

“I’m gonna pretend I didn't just hear that…”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Leave a like, comment, prompt or suggestion!


End file.
